Swiper OS
Cast: Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Joey/Eric(angry voice) Swiper: Young Guy This video stars Ultimate Class SSJ2 Beat playing on his Windows 10 computer. But then he gets a Swiper OS. Then Beat destroys the OS and gets his session back. SSJ2 Beat: Oh Windows 10, how much I love you so! I'm so glad that I got rid of the Barney Error! I will go on Nick.com. *click* SSJ2 Beat: Today, I will play some Spongebob Squarepants. *something pops up* SSJ2 Beat: No f**king way! I hate all of the Dora the Explorer characters! I will click cancel! Cancel disappears. Swiper: Ha x 20! You cannot click no! SSj2 Beat: Who said that? Show yourself! Swiper appears. Swiper: It's me, Swiper the Fox! I am here to take over your Windows 10! And how dare you destroy the Barney Error! That's it! You will use my OS for life and you will like it! If not, I will kill you! SSJ2 Beat: F**k never! I will just unplug my computer! *Beat unplugs the computer put it got plugged back in anyway.* Swiper: Ha x 17! Do you think that would work? No way! Each time you unplug your computer, it will go back straight to the installation! Now, I will control your mouse so I can click yes! SSJ2 Beat: No x 20! Windows 2000 shut down sound plays then WIndows 2000 start up sound plays. Swiper: Hello! Welcome to Swiper OS! And I will be your guide! If you need help, just tell me, and I will be glad to help! SSJ2 Beat: Ok, First of all, you copied the Windows 2000 shut down and start up sounds. Secondly, this wallpaper reminds me of trying to find you during the end credits of the Episode Choo Choo, from Season 1. I want to change it. Really badly. Swiper: To change your wallpaper, you have to go to the settings. *click* Swiper: Now click on change desktop. SSJ2 Beat: I know what to do! Be quiet! *click* Windows 2000 ding Swiper: Sorry, but you can only have a Swiper Wallpaper. SSJ2 Beat: I don't want a Swiper wallpaper. Give me a Dragon Ball Heroes wallpaper please. Swiper: Never! You will have the Swiper wallpaper and that's final! SSJ2 Beat: Ok then! If you don't give me a Dragon Ball Heroes wallpaper, I will call your grandma to ground you! Swiper Ok x 9! Geez! I will give you a Dragon Ball Heroes Wallpaper! Swiper: Here's a wallpaper of Note, Viola, and Forte, at SSJ2, in bikinis, with pregnant bellies. How's this? SSJ2 Beat: That's much better. Now I will go on Internet Explorer. *click* *drumroll* SSJ2 Beat: Why is the search engine Trovi? It's way worse than Bing. I thought it would be Yahoo, Oh well I'll go on Vyond.com to make grounded video out of Barney, types error pops up. Swiper: I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to go on Vyond.com. I will close this program now. SSJ2 Beat: Wow, that's stupid. I will go on Google Crome instead. in crome SSJ2 Beat: Ok, I will go on Youtube. into youtube Swiper: Everything but Swiper videos are unavailable. SSJ2 Beat: Just great. SSJ2 Beat: I am going to listen to music. Swiper's theme plays for only 3 seconds. Swiper: Hey! Why did you stop my theme enterance? SSJ2 Beat: Because your theme is cancer! I will go on Notepad! Error SSJ2 Beat: What?! I can't type anything?! This so retarted! Swiper: Oh my god! How dare you call the error of not writing anything on Notepad retarted! That's it! I will give you the blue screen of death! Windows Xp error sound Swiper: I'm sorry! But you got the blue screen of death! You need restart your computer right this instant! SSJ2 Beat: God dang it! He is such a disgrace to Dora the Explorer! Dora's show would be better if Swiper didn't even exist! Well, I'll restart now. One restart later... Start up sound Swiper: Welcome back! SSJ2 Beat: Well, I have had quite enough of this OS! I guess there's one application left, games. Swiper: There are some games whatever you like. Beat: Swiper the Explorer, Swiper's Big Adventure, Where's Swiper, and Swiper's Spelling Book? Those 4 games suck! Wait! Is that Fan made version of Five Nights at Freddy's 3? That combines 1 and 2 together! And it has the 4 withered animatroincs, but Bonnie has his face back, and there's Sugar the cat! I will play it for now! You are an idiot music plays SSJ2 Beat: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M DONE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SAY GOODBYE! Swiper: Wait what's this?! Uh oh! I forgot to remove the kill button! SSJ2 Beat: GOODBYE FOREVER YOU STUPID CRYBABY! The OS is gone. SSJ2 Beat: Yes! I got my Windows 10 back! No more Swiper OS! Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Swiper Gets Grounded Category:Swiper haters Category:Grounded Videos Category:OS videos Category:Computer videos